HB 94
Bill Information House Bill 94 Title: AN ACT relating to court-ordered outpatient mental health treatment. Sponsor: Rep. Tom Burch http://www.lrc.ky.gov/legislator/h030.htm Other Sponsors: Mary Lou Marzian, Kelly Flood, Rita Smart, Linda Belcher, John Carney, George Brown, Jr, Ruth Ann Palumbo Date Introduced: 5 January 2016 Final Resolution: Died in Senate Appropriations and Revenue What Does It Do? This bill deals with court-ordered outpatient mental health treatment. This bill also called "Tim's Law" is based off of Tim Morton. Morton was hospitalized over a dozen times for psychiatric treatment often involuntarily in handcuffs. Morton had schizophrenia and was unaware of his own condition. Morton refused to seek treatment unless he was forced to. Like many Kentuckians, Morton was not dangerous enough to be kept in a hospital for long nor could he take care of himself. This bill aims to let some mentally ill Kentuckians be ordered by judges into outpatient medical treatment. Here they will have public defenders representing them and caseworkers monitoring their progress. This bill aims to keep mentally ill people from bouncing from hospital to hospital. What are the Politics? This is a bipartisan bill. Pro: Helps people with mental illness receive the care that they need. Con: None. Received a unanimous "yes" vote on the House floor upon its third reading. Major Changes During Process There were three amendments to this bill: HCS1/FN-''' Retain original provisions; amend KRS 202A.081 and the newly created sections of KRS Chapter 202A to clarify that case management providers must be recognized by the Cabinet for Health and Family Services in order to develop a treatment plan, monitor court order compliance, monitor treatment adherence, and report on the person's functioning. 'HCS2-'''Retain original provisions; add to the eligibility criteria of Tim's Law that an individual must have been involuntarily hospitalized at least twice in the past year; create a new section of KRS 202A making the implementation of all new sections, known as Tim's Law, contingent on funding. '''HCA1( R. Rand )-'''Make title amendment. HISTORY Monday, March 14, 2016 - to Appropriations & Revenue (S) Friday, March 11, 2016 - received in Senate Thursday, March 10, 2016 - 3rd reading, passed 96-0 with Committee Substitute (2) committee amendment (1-title) Tuesday, March 8, 2016 - posted for passage in the Consent Orders of the Day for Thursday, March 10, 2016 Tuesday, March 8, 2016 - reported favorably, 2nd reading, to Rules with Committee Substitute (2), committee amendment (1-title) Friday, March 4, 2016 - posted in committee Wednesday, January 20, 2016 - recommitted to Appropriations & Revenue (H) Wednesday, January 20, 2016 - taken from Rules Friday, January 15, 2016 - 2nd reading, to Rules Thursday, January 14, 2016 - reported favorably, 1st reading, to Calendar with Committee Substitute Wednesday, January 13, 2016 - posting waived Wednesday, January 13, 2016 - posted in committee Wednesday, January 6, 2016 - reassigned to Health & Welfare (H) Wednesday, January 6, 2016 - taken from Judiciary (H) Tuesday, January 5, 2016 - to Judiciary (H) Tuesday, January 5, 2016 - introduced in House Monday, November 30, 2015 - Prefiled by the sponsor(s). Media Coverage http://www.kentucky.com/news/politics-government/article54742050.html Interview with Tom Burch-This bill is another example of Representative Burch’s commitment to push for legislation that enhances the quality of life of his citizens. He wants government services to improve “the human condition.” 'Go Back 2016 Legislative Session Home Page